youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IalocinnicolaI/Mangal in Makar rashi (Mars in Capricorn)
Concentrated will and secrecy of action in achieving the objectives. Accurate planning of all activities, the optimal combination of strategy and tactics in the struggle. Ability to communicate distant plans with momentary situations. Strong position. Ability to make own way. In the best case - commitment, internal readiness to work to the bitter end, great diligence, endurance. In the worst case - coldness, cruelty and cynicism in the fight ("the end justifies the means"). ''Indubala'' In this sign Mars is exalted, this position is the best for Mars. I know many people who have this combination in their horoscopes, and they all are energetic, dedicated people who are able to work selflessly for hours. These people can perform an important, difficult work, they have good friends, there are periods of confusion in their family affairs. According to Dr BV Ramanu, famous Indian astrologer, such people will "love luxury, become educated, well known, will have great zeal." These people work for the benefit of some good things, they are invariably useful to their relatives. In their previous lives, these people practiced sacrifice, vows of celibacy and committed spiritual ministry. People must treat this position of Mars with respect (as any other planet in exaltation) in the horoscope. We can also note the opportunities associated with real estate, working with machinery, mathematics, surgery, sports, military operations and other areas, ruled by Mars. ''Catherine Obie'' Accuracy and cold logic in the actions. Self-control, concentration and endurance. Defensive reactions are highly aggressive. Feelings do not prevail over such people. Ability to patiently and persistently achieve the goal. ''S. V. Shestopalov'' This is an extremely strong position, because Mars is exalted in Capricorn. In the harmonious aspects it gives a person a combination of courage and prudence, activity, and good judgment, strong intellect and quick wit, punching power and ability to overcome obstacles, extraordinary diligence and perseverance, ambition and determination, confidence and righteousness, self-control, vigilance and insight, responsibility and discipline, practicality and resourcefulness, excellent organizational skills and leadership qualities, good sense and intuition, the ability to perform a very difficult and dangerous business. This is a perfect indication of the possibility to engage in business, commerce, science, religion, politics, medicine (surgery, trauma), for public service, working in law enforcement agencies and rescue teams. If Mars is afflicted, a person has such traits such as irritability, stubbornness, heightened emotionality, passion, sharp statements, penchant for controversy, temper, tendency to take risks, stubbornness, anger, irritability, adventurism, the propensity for danger, bigotry, authoritarianism. Saravali If Mars is posited in Capricorn at birth, one will be wealthy (fortunate), be endowed with happiness and pleasures, be wealthy, will have an excellent disposition, be famous, be an Army chief, or a king, will possess a good wife, be successful in war, will live in his own country, be independent, be a protector, be virtuous and will be interested in various procedures. Famous also INFAMOUS people (whether if they are European ~) Charlotte Gainsbourg - (has Surya in friendly rashi * Surya in Kark + Mangal in Makar yog = opposites attract...) Sacha Baron Cohen Julian Assange Harry Styles (has Chandra in friendly rashi despite inimical * Chandra in Kanya + Mangal in Makar yog = IDK???) Adele (Surya is in ucch rashi) Lars von Trier (like Charlotte above but coincidentally, they both partnered working in projects of his own) Sachin Tendulkar (same as Adele and LVT) Toro y Moi Drake (!) Emilia Clarke Pete Sampras Nicki Minaj Olivia Thirlby Michelle Obama Queen Elizabeth II Category:Blog posts